


FNF REQUESTS (CLOSED)

by SHSLPUNKARTIST



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Drinking, Drunk Pico is just me, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Long Tongue, M/M, Many kisses and headpats, Mostly Shit, Multi, Possible Fluff, Possible smut, Requests, Slight Bondage, Spooky Month, Tentacles, This is turning into smut requests, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Video Cameras, Werewolves, almost, demon gf, possible angst, slight BDSM, that's my bad lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPUNKARTIST/pseuds/SHSLPUNKARTIST
Summary: Just a bunch of requests for FNF~Please read the queue on the first "chapter" to be aware of progress! Will open requests again when the current ones are finished!
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Darnell/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 42
Kudos: 125





	1. Rules and List of Requests!

**LIST OF CURRENT REQUESTS THAT I NEED TO DO BEFORE I ACCEPT NEW ONES:**

\- Corruption AU Pico (Requested by Nice)  
\- Darnell x Pico Fluff (Requested by Pyro101)  
\- Pico X Senpai (Requested by AnderBander)  
\- BF makes lemonade for Lemon Demon (Requested by Guest)  
\- Yandere BF and GF x Pico (Requested by Stxrlyght)  
\- Maid BF x Pico (Requested by Basil and CreativeCupcake)  
\- Whitty x Senpai (Requested by Sunni_Side)  
\- Corruption AU BF and Pico x GF (Requested by 🌟)

**ONCE THESE ARE DONE, I WILL ACCEPT NEW REQUESTS FROM NEW READERS AND OLD REQUESTERS!!**

RULES:

-Any kind of theme goes (Fluff, crack/silly shit, angst, smut, mixture, etc etc)

-I would say any shipping goes as well, but there aren’t many characters at all in FNF, nor am I familiar with characters made from mods (Whitty, Carol, etc), so I guess we just stick to BF (Keith), GF (Amelia), and Pico. You can request for the parents and Senpai and Lemon Demon, but I guarantee I’m gonna make them assholes. BTW it doesn’t have to be a shippy fic, they don’t even have to know each other, I’m just saying.

-My particular versions of the trio is that Keith is 19 who lives in a small apartment, Amelia is 20 who lives with her father but is rarely home, and Pico is 21 who lives in a shit apartment. But if you request something that involves all in a high school/college scenario or something, that’s perfectly fine

-I’m open to most kinks when it comes to smut, and the trio is full of switches, so you can request anyone to be a top/bottom/power bottom, and I’m ready

-Although I’m open to most ideas, my biggest issues will be:

\- Intense/detailed gore (depends tbh. If an arm gets chopped off, it’s fine. If guts are spilling and getting eaten by a cannibal, nah. If that makes sense. Just ask me and I’ll say if I’m cool with it or not)  
\- Age gap/pedo  
\- Incest/family-cest (unless someone’s calling Amelia daddy or something, then it’s fine lmao)  
\- Feet/Smelling fetish/something like that

I’ll update this if I need to mention anything new

No matter what, this is a judgement free zone from me. I just wanna write stuff, soooo yeah! Share ideas please, and thank you~!


	2. Spooky Month Time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Prefer not to say!
> 
> After the battle between Keith and the spooky month boys, he starts to feel strange as the moon shines bright. Without warning, without an explanation, and without any ounce of sense, Keith turns into a werewolf!
> 
> Perfect for Spooky month! .. even though it's almost March

“Whoo~! That was super fun, mister!” said the kid perfectly dressed as a cute skeleton cheered, hopping off his best friend, who was dressed as a jack o’ lantern. “We’ve made another friend today! Isn’t that cool, Pump??”

“Yeah, Skidd, we should invite them to watch spooky movies,” the kid named Pump responded. “Whaddya say, mister?”

“Ahahah… nah.” Keith didn’t even try to lay them off easy, too tired to pretend at this point, if leaning against the speakers in a bittersweet victory meant anything.

When Amelia explained to Keith that he would have to go against his parents and whoever they try to get involved in a rap battle in order to secure their relationship, he had no idea it would involve actual kids. Kids that had nothing to do with them. Kids that just heard singing and wanted to rap battle, and Keith decided to entertain them with a short cute song, and then--

How were these kids half his age so GOOD?!

“You ok, baby?” his girlfriend, Amelia, spoke up, handing him a water bottle while kissing his cheek. “They sure gave you a run for your money, huh~?”

“YOU try and go against them, I barely survived that.” Keith huffed before taking a huge swig of the drink, refreshing his tired throat with the cool water. Amelia giggled when he let out a gasp of relief, making him blush. Dangit, she was too cute to be mad at..

“Let me see if I can find out about their parents, it’s super late now.” Amelia gave him another kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Skidd and Pump, now having to both entertain them while trying to see if they had a phone on them to contact their parents. Keith’s blush never left his cheeks, watching as she talked to the kids so naturally. Was she good with kids? That’s a nice thought..

Geez, why was his heart beating so fast? She was hot, but c’mon now. Have SOME kind of self control.

Keith tried to take another drink of water, but he realized that he finished it way too fast, so he decided to walk towards the speakers and lean against them for support. Well, more like a stumble. He wasn’t sure why he felt like this all of a sudden, head dizzy and face flushed, breathing heavy and low, unable to focus properly. Lightning struck outside, startling the couple yet again (it’s been bothering them the whole match), and Keith looked out the window after noticing some moon light shine through it. Even though there was lightning, the sky couldn’t be any more clear.

The moon was full tonight.

Without any warning, a sudden jolt of pain striked at his chest, causing him to clutch at his body and choke out a pained noise. He couldn’t stop trembling, feeling as though his body was starting to change, to shift and force him to feel a sensation he never felt before. His teeth started to ache, his nails started to grow and scratch at his body, his skull was screaming at him at this point..

Another loud lightning strike, and it happened all at once.

The booming thunder was followed by a pained howl, Amelia quickly turning in panic. “Keith?!” She yelled, no longer seeing her poor boyfriend anymore, but rather.. Blue fur? Her body tensed up, slowly walking towards the shivering ball of fur. “Keith..?” she softly called out, reaching out and barely grazed the fur, before it suddenly lunged at her, knocking her down to the ground with a harsh thud. Her eyes widened in panic, struggling to move under the new heavy weight, mind racing on what to do now. This was bad, this was very VERY bad!!

That is, until she began hearing a soft whimper.

Amelia forced herself to focus on the wolf on top of her, making contact with even more panicked eyes. His whimpers only got louder, nudging his muzzle against her cheek, only on top of her because he didn’t know what the hell just happened. 

“... Keith..?”

“Hey, our new friend turned into one of our other friends!” Skidd’s childish voice scared the couple more than the lightning, his innocent laughter doing nothing good for their nerves. “Are you our other friend’s brother or something??”

“Nah, he can’t be.” Pump shook his head, poking at the werewolf’s body. “This guy is blue, our other friend is gray. And he was never human, he was always a wolf.” Keith growled at Pump, who hopped back only to avoid a possible bite. 

Amelia wiggled her arm to try and get out from Keith’s grip, and he jumped off after noticing, head hung low in guilt. She was stunned beyond belief, hesitating for a moment before reaching over with trembling hands. She ran her fingers across his cheek and head, earning another whimper and a wagging tail. “Keith, sweetie, I’m sorry..” she weakly smiled, trying to cheer him up. “You’re the one that suddenly changed, you must be even more terrified..” she turned her focus to the spooky kids. “Do you have any idea how this happened, or how to fix it?”

Skidd rubbed at his own chin, thinking back to his “friend”. “Well, he was here before we played the singing game. He kept shaking his body around, like a BIG doggy trying to get water off of him!”

“It made me sneeze a lot, he was shedding a LOT.” Pump added, nose runny from just the thought alone. “I bet he sniffed the loose fur and turned into the doggy, like our friend.”

“As for fixing it… um.. We have no idea!” Skidd smiled TOO proudly at that, making Keith growl in annoyance. “But fixing it means it’s a problem, but he’s perfect for Spooky Month! He just has to learn the spooky dance! Here, you do this--”

“We can learn that another time!” Amelia quickly shut him down, noticing Keith’s rising aggression. “There must be some kind of solution.. I could ask Daddy, maybe he’ll know something.” 

Keith’s ear shot up at hearing her suggestion, barking at her and pawing her leg to get her attention again. No way could he go to her father for help, he was SUPER mad when he beat “Daddy Dearest” earlier! He wouldn’t help them out at all!

Amelia noticed his panic and smiled more warmly this time, petting his head to relax him. “We don’t have a choice, Keith, we can’t have you be a wolf! Even though you make a really adorable big puppy..” she looked over to his tail wagging like crazy now, hearing him let out small yips and growls of approval. 

Oh no, he was being too cute now. 

“Hehe, good boy, my special fluffy boy~” Now she was lost in giving her boyfriend praise and pets, scratching around to see what got the best reaction. Behind his ear, under his chin, across his neck, around his overs-stretched shirt.. Oh my god his clothes were STILL on somehow. The attention was so good, Keith ended up pouncing on her again, licking all around her face in typical happy dog fashion. “N-No, haha! Bad boy, you’re all slimy!” Amelia whined, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing, he was just being so.. _cute!!_

“Should we let them be?” Skidd pointed at them while talking to Pump. “That doesn’t look like a game I wanna play.”

“Let’s play spooky games now.” Pump nodded, the kids dashing out the window with a new mission in mind. The couple ignored them, getting lost in their own playfulness of pets, licks, and constant petting. They seemed to be enjoying themselves a bit TOO much. Probably out of relief that, despite this new form, Keith was still himself, and he loved Amelia to bits, just as much as she loved him.

\--------

“Thanks again, Daddy! You’re the best!” Amelia cheered, giving her father a quick peck on the cheek as he left the room. He grumbled in response, dusting himself off from blue fur that refused to get off his clothes, pissing him off even further. She entered the room after he left, looking over at her now human boyfriend. “Keith? How do you feel?”

Keith didn’t respond, his naked form was shaking under the blanket. She could hear him sniffling, causing her to panic and rush closer. “Are you ok? Did Daddy hurt you? I told him not to, I swear I’ll--”

“... shirt…”

“Huh?”

Keith held up his shirt, which was stretched beyond belief. “My favorite shirt is _ruined!_ Those brats made me ruin my shirt!” He cried as he held the “corpse” of his shirt to his face, whispering distraught apologies to it. 

Amelia rolled her eyes yet held back her laugh, reaching over to pet his head in comfort. “There there, my baby puppy.. I’ll find that same shirt for you, I promise.”

“..’m not a puppy.”

“Ok, but you’re still my good boy.”

“.. fine.”

“... woof woof~”

“STOP TEASING ME, AMIIIII~!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requests have begun! Hopefully this is was to the requester's liking, as well as other viewers as well
> 
> Be sure to comment on the first "chapter" any requests you want me to write about! I'm gonna do them in order of what I receive first


	3. It's Very Gay If It's A Threeway (PicoxDarnellxBF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WAH
> 
> Pico is surrounded by two horny men. Whatever shall he do?  
> Be completely and utterly fucked

Who would've thought that something out of a cheap porno could actually happen in real life? Pico sure as hell didn't.

It was a simple invitation between bros; Keith and Darnell wanted to hang out, get some drinks going, and play some video games until they passed out. Pico was honestly surprised that they were the one to invite him, since it was usually Pico himself who invited either Keith or Darnell to hang out with the latter. He was the one closest to both of them.

That's probably what should've tipped him off that something in particular was planned.

It wasn't that they lied about their plans; the drinks were there and games were being played, but Keith was being.. weird. Pervy weird. "I'm gonna touch my boyfriend's inner thigh and kiss his neck whenever his friend looks away" kinda weird. Yes, very specific, but that's what was happening. When Pico and Darnell played a fighting match against each other, Keith kept distracting him with teasing rubs and nibbles on the ear. When Darnell chugged a bottle of beer, Keith gave Pico's thigh a firm squeeze.

Pico tried to get him to stop, his face turning red every time, but Keith (being the annoying shit that he was), didn't bother to listen, so he just.. gave up, and tried to not let Darnell know that he was getting felt the fuck up.

Despite his best efforts, Pico couldn't help but get a bit excited himself when Keith touched him. It was.. daring, in a sense. He didn't know how Darnell would respond to seeing Keith grab Pico's ass, but he still didn't want him to see. It was embarrassing, especially in front of his bro, but the fact that they were close every time and didn't get caught kept his face flushed and breathing a bit heavy. 

He really wanted to punch Keith's face in, but he also wanted to make out with him just as much.

"Yooo, my dude!" Darnell called out to Pico, stumbling a bit in his step and practically collapsed onto Pico's back. "Your face is so fuckin' red right now! Shit's hittin' you too??"

Damn, how much did this guy drink? He reeked of the alcohol. Pico rolled his eyes and elbowed the other in the stomach. "You're the one that's shit-faced, shit face. You look stupid as fuck." He snickered, watching Darnell stumble back and struggle to keep his own footing. 

"Fuck man, why you gotta be like that?? We're bros, aren't we?" Darnell moved closer again. Pico already turned to face him and held him back by the shoulders. Darnell leaned against the other's hold, wanting to get even closer. "Apologize to me, I almost puked from that."

"Pfft, you're THAT weak that you'd puke from a weak hit like that?" Pico smirked in his typical teasing manner, but it started to fade when Darnell suddenly smacked his hands away, now leaning against him by the table. ".. the fuck are you doing? Get off, dude."

"Dirty ass mouth. Heh heh.." Darnell grinned, raising his hand and pinching his cheek. "I could make it waaay dirtier though. It'd shut you up too."

Oh boy, he was too drunk, saying stupid shit now. Pico smacked his hand away and tried to shove the other off, but Darnell wasn't budging. Tried again. Darnell got closer. Their chests were touching now, so there was no doubt he could feel Pico's heart beating like crazy. "Get the fuck off me, Keith's gonna come back.." Keith had gone for a bathroom break, and Pico would rather die than have his boyfriend see him in a shit state like this.

"Ahhh, it's fiiine! I mean.." without Pico realizing, Darnell had snuck one of his hands between them, palming the other's clothed semi hard dick. "Keith already got ya riled up for what we got planned~"

Pico bit his lip hard to keep any noises from coming out, trying to pull the hand away, but failing miserably. By trying to get away, Darnell only pushed further while Pico unintentionally rubbed against his hand, causing him to tremble under his touch. So he did notice Keith feeling him up all throughout the night, and now he was trying to take advantage. These assholes. "Th-The hell you mean, 'what we got planned'..?!"

"The hell are you doing, Darnell?" A voice startled the boys (well, startled Darnell, jump scared Pico) from behind, Keith coming into view, a grumpy expression written on his face.

"Keith, get this drunktard offa me!" Pico gave Darnell another shove, but almost threw himself forward when Darnell side stepped him, causing him to bump into Keith. He turned to face Darnell, anger rising as he yelled, "don't try that shit again, or I'll knock your teeth out! Stupid fuckin'--!!"

Pico's voice got caught in his throat when he felt warm and somewhat wet hands slip into his pants, squeezing all around his thighs and hips. He quickly looked back at Keith, whose eyes were filled with delivish hunger. Darnell stepped right back into place again, both boys sandwiching the confused ginger. Pico tried to yell at Darnell again, but the only noise that left his lips was a surprised whine from feeling Keith grind against him from behind. Darnell did the same and grinded their crotches together, a bit rougher than Keith's pace.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Keith's apology was clearly a lie, perverted hands trailing up to under Pico's shirt and rubbing his chest, "but I wanted to try something different this time around. Hope you don't mind."

Pico couldn't curse at him, his brain was too occupied trying to process all the sensations his body was feeling right now. His now full boner felt uncomfortable in his pants, both boys practically humping him like dogs now, Darnell giggling like the drunken fool he was while biting on Pico's neck, while Keith continued feeling his body up.. it was embarrassing as hell, and he really didn't want to admit that he was super turned on right now.

Darnell wasn't afraid though, and, without any kind of warning, he grabbed Pico's shoulders and shoved him down to the ground, hurting the other's knees a bit. "Can't wait any longer.. you said I could do whatever, right Keith?" He wasn't looking at the blue hair rapper when he asked that question, too focused on unbuckling his own pants and having his own erection pop out, inches away from Pico's face.

Keith huffed at Darnell's impatience, but he shrugged off and went down to Pico's level, grinning ear to ear. "If Pico's down for it, then go ahead. You want to, right?" Keith whispered in Pico's ear, causing the other's body to shiver. "If you suck him off real good, I'll give you a reward afterwards. How 'bout it? It'd be so fuckin' hot seeing you blow someone else~"

Pico couldn't think straight anymore, the smell of Darnell's cock and feeling Keith's breath against his overheated skin was making him lose his will to care. Gulping once, he raised a hand to softly grab at the hard member, leaning into to give the head a slow lick up. Darnell moaned at the wet feeling, Pico running his tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the tip again and again. 

It felt great, but Darnell was impatient as fuck at this point. He grabbed at Pico's head, said "Open wiiide!", and slammed his dick right into Pico's mouth. Pico's yell of shock was muffled by the large member filling his mouth, and he forced himself to control his gag reflex as it hit the back of his throat. After relishing in the warm wet feeling for a few moments, Darnell slowly pulled his dick out until just the tip was in, then rolled his hips back in, holding Pico in place. 

Part of him wanted to bite at his dick, but that was immediately washed away from the embarrassing pleasure he was feeling right now. Being treated so roughly like this really awakened something in him, his choked moans sending vibrations to Darnell's dick, encouraging him to keep going. Keith noticed this, seeing Pico's boner strain against his pants, so he unbuckled his pants and let his dick free, rubbing his thumb against the tip. Pico's hips pushed against his hand, begging for more contact, tears forming in his eyes from Darnell's quickening pace. 

It wasn't long before Darnell kept Pico's head in place again, letting out a loud moan of his own as he emptied his load straight down Pico's throat, forcing the other to swallow it all. He was kept there for a good minute before finally being set free, the limp dick slipping out of his mouth and allowing him to breathe fresh air again. Pico hardly had a chance to properly recover though, as Keith softly nudged Pico further to the ground and yanked his pants down more, exposing his needy hole. Pico wanted to ask for a chance to get his breathing in order, but they weren't going to let him speak tonight, a familiar cold liquid pouring onto his ass. He bit into his sleeve as he felt Keith's hands rub the lube around his hole, purposely teasing him to drive him crazy. 

Keith wasn't planning on being nice either, shoving 2 fingers straight in instead of the usual 1. Pico whimpered at the sudden feeling, panting as his fingers explored and thrusted inside him, already finding the prostate and making his hips twitch in pleasure. A third finger joined the party a minute later, and he had tried so hard not to cum right then and there, even though he was already leaking precum all over the floor. 

"H-Hurry up.." Pico's weak voice finally spoke out, pressing his ass against Keith's hand. "'M ready, please.. can't take it anymore, please Keith.." Never had Darnell seen Pico this submissive, his voice going straight to his dick again. 

"Heh, if I wasn't horny myself, I'd keep fingering you until you came." Pico didn't have to look back to know that Keith had that annoying cocky grin on his face, which made begging for it even more humiliating. That didn't matter though, hearing the other's pants' drop down and feeling his boyfriend's member rub between his ass cheeks made it worth it. Pico grinded against him, moaning at that warm feeling alone, until Keith's rough grip on his hips forced him still. "We're not playing nice tonight, babe, so get ready in three.."

Fucker didn't even do the countdown, he just shoved himself to the hilt all in one go. Pico cried out at the sudden fullness, his ass clenching the member in a tight embrace. Keith leaned over Pico and hugged his body close to him, lost in the tight heat surrounding him. Just like Darnell, he began pulling back without coming all the way out and shoved back inside, starting a rather slow yet rough pace already. Pico knew Darnell was staring, he could even hear him jacking off to the sight, but he didn't care anymore. What was once considered bad if they got caught turned into pure excitement and lust.

"So fuckin' tight.." Keith grunted into his ear, quickening his thrusts like a dog in heat. "You're squeezing me so good, Pico.. f-fuck..!" He wasn't expecting Pico to go against him in rhythm at that moment, the movement forcing him to hit Pico's prostate yet again. Any slight hesitation Keith had anymore was thrown out the window when he felt how needy Pico was now, the loud sounds of wet slapping skin filling the room. Pico couldn’t hide any of the noises escaping his gaping mouth now, moaning and panting and BEGGING for Keith to go harder.

It took just a couple more rough thrusts before Keith slammed himself into the other, twitching every so often as he came deep inside him. Feeling the hot liquid fill him up caused Pico to cum as well, making a complete mess on the floor beneath. Both of them took a minute to catch their breath, but Darnell had other plans. He nudged Keith up and grabbed at Pico’s sore ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he smiled at the other.

“My turn~”

“H… Huh..??” Pico gasped out, wincing when he felt his boyfriend pull out ever so slowly, another hard object rubbing against him. “C-C’mon, I thought that was--ANH~!!” Darnell didn’t let him finish, pushing his member inside in one swift motion. It was too easy to go inside, what with the previous “prep” and cum mixed in, which convinced Darnell that he can just go full ham without a care in the world, even though Pico was overstimulated as fuck. He bit into his shirt sleeve again, the slight pain mixing with pleasure that he could still feel, his dick starting to harden once again.

“Pico..” his lover’s voice called out, Keith suddenly sitting in front of him, his dick STILL hard despite just cumming 5 seconds ago. “One more round, yeah?” He picked up Pico’s chin and brought him closer to his erection, the arousing scent driving Pico crazy. He knew that dick was just in his own ass not too long ago, but at this point? Who gives a shit. He struggled to keep himself steady from Darnell’s thrusts, opening his drooling mouth and swallowing Keith in one go, making the other moan just as high as Pico’s has.

The pleasure was intense as hell, getting fucked at both ends without any kind of remorse. Pico’s ass was sure to bruise from Darnell’s tight grip and aggressive movements, and Keith rolling his hips into his mouth was bound to make his throat sore. Harder, faster, so desperate to cum all over again.. They were straight up using Pico like he was some cheap sex doll, and he fuckin’ loved it.

“P-Pico, I’m gonna.. Gonna fuckin’..!!”

“Almost there, bro..! Fuck!”

_"MMMPH♡♡!!!"_

\-------

“Dude, PLEASE hit me up next time you wanna do this again. That was the best fuck I’ve had in a long while!”

“Yeah yeah, it was pretty amazing.. Lemme clean Pico up, he’ll get super pissed if he woke up all crusty and shit.”

“Oh yeah, that’s true. ….. But y’know, maybe we can.. _y’know~?_ ”

“Nice try, but I'm not doing anything without Pico, and he’s knocked out cold. You got so much energy.”

“Uhh, ‘cause I haven’t had a good fuck in so long! Help a bro out, c’mon!” 

“.. Darnell, you’re still drunk. Go home.”

“Fuck you, dude..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a long one, and I legit didn't mean for it to be long. Kinda got lost into it lmao
> 
> Truth be told, it's been so long since I wrote true gay porn, so sorry if it's a bit rusty!


	4. (Lil update!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad I promise

I just wanna give a lil heads up that I work random hours during the weekdays, and Saturday is a random day of if I'll be busy or not. I was able to bust out 3-4 chapters a day with my first fic because it was the one week I actually didn't get many hours. As to completely not tire myself out, a new chapter, whether it be my current plot fic or request, will come out maybe every 2-3 days.

I know I haven't said anything to the people who request stuff, but rest assured that so far, everyone's request as been accepted, and I'm going to work on them in order in which I receive them. Sorry if your request feels like it's taking awhile to happen, I just find it easier and fair to do them in order, rather than just skipping to others and making the first commenters wait. 

Even though I'm busy, I still welcome any requests that you guys may have, since I'm liking the current requests a lot! I just hope that I write them to your liking.

That's all! Thanks again for the support, it means the absolutely world to me. Punk out~


	5. Lovey Dovey Poly Holy.. idk (PicoXBFxGF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by awfasn!
> 
> Just a fluffy moment between the trio, an extra moment after their relationship was established in "Just a Little Touch"

Every person had their own little way of expressing affection. Some would physically show love through hand holding, kisses, and cuddles. Others would prefer verbal, speaking through words of endearment and promises of togetherness. There were even a few that did both at once.

For the trio, it was Keith, Amelia, and Pico, in that order.

Once you allowed Keith to express love to you, he’s on you like a monkey (not literally, thank goodness). Whether he was aware of it or not, he would always reach out and hold Amelia’s hand, or hug Pico’s arm while they walked. Both of them were showered with kisses whenever the opportunity came up, and Keith was almost always the big spoon because he had to be the one holding someone. It might have been a weird addiction to be honest, since there was one day where he couldn’t see either of them, so he clung onto a pillow for the majority of the day.

Amelia wasn’t unfamiliar with physical contact either, but she was nowhere near as clingy as Keith was. Rather, she was more vocal about her thoughts and feelings, as almost all of her statements were some kind of flirt or casual reminder of love. The boys didn’t always have a story to tell, but she did, and they would fall asleep like it was a bedtime story, her soothing voice taking away any tension they possibly had. Her affirmation to them that she was always there for them, and that she would never leave them behind for whatever reason, never failed to make them tear up. 

Pico never had any proper experience with romance before, until he finally decided to date the existing couple. It was one hell of a journey going from “Get the fuck away from me” to “Please get the fuck over here”. It took awhile, but after the couple’s teaching and boundary settings, Pico was able to express affection in his own simple ways. He wouldn’t always say something, but he would randomly hug one of them from behind and stay there, or place one of their hands on his cheek and keep it there. Something they noticed is that he liked to play with their hands sometimes while talking, rubbing the palm with his thumb, comparing his hand size to theirs, or just simply holding it. He also liked to use them as pillows, whether as a lap pillow, body pillow, or even a butt pillow. Amelia was comfier, but Pico liked to hold Keith down with his head alone and feel him struggle underneath him.

His words were always short, but his usual words of affection were “Thanks”, “Love you”, “Warm..”, “Hold me”, “Don’t go”, and “I’m here”.

\---------------

"Hey. Hey, Ami. Pssst." Keith took Amelia's hand and shook it a bit to grab her attention away from the fridge. The trio were together in Keith's place this time, Amelia going to get some juice, but Keith trailed behind her with an idea in mind.

"Yes yes, what is it dear?" She mocked a fake motherly voice, giggling when Keith whined like a child. "Something wrong?"

"I gotta show you something. C'moooon." He pulled her away from the fridge just after she grabbed a juice box ("I like my juice outside sometimes, don't judge me." Keith answered when they asked him why he bought those), and dragged her back to his bedroom, where Pico was too busy scrolling through a phone. Being as sneaky and quietly as he could, Keith tip toed closer to the distracted ginger and slowly ran his fingers through Pico’s hair. Pico was only startled for a second, but instantly relaxed and leaned against the massaging hands. 

It was as if Keith flipped a switch, from normal to complete relaxation.

“He friggin’ loves head rubs! Lookit~!” Keith cheered about his own discovery, rubbing his head in a slow circular motion, Pico mindlessly following his movements. “I bet I can do this whenever he throws a fit at me, heheh~... Hey wait, is that MY phone?!” Keith noticed what was in Pico’s hand and tried to grab it, but that made him stop petting, so Pico was quick to lunge forward to avoid the grab, snickering like the child he was. “What are you doing, you bum?!”

“Nothin’.” Pico’s sneaky grin said otherwise, but he did wave Keith’s phone near his face and showed that his background picture was now of Keith’s butt while he was changing clothes. “Just makin’ some improvements.”

“WH-WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT PIC?!” Keith’s face immediately went red and tried to snatch the phone again, but Pico was too fast. He dodged the grab and tossed it to Amelia, who caught it and gasped at the picture. “N-NO!”

“Oh my gooood…” Amelia looked surprised, but she put in the password to his phone and went straight to messages, sending that same picture to herself. “I’m making that my wallpaper too.”

“AMIIII !!”

“That’s what you get for trying to do a sneak attack on me, you prick.” Pico roughly messed with Keith’s hair, stealing his hat in the process and walking towards Amelia. “And just ‘cause you rub my head, doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget whatever bad prank you try to do beforehand--!”

Pico suddenly stopped talking as he felt his head being massaged again, leaning against Amelia in pure bliss. 

“I already knew about this, sweetheart.” Amelia kissed Pico’s forehead as he cuddled into her while standing. “It calms him down when he’s venting about something troubling him. It’s quite adorable~”

Keith was still red from embarrassment and annoyance (and now disappointment because he genuinely thought he discovered something incredible), but he walked closer to them and pinched Pico’s cheek. His hand was smacked away, but Pico didn’t budge away from Amelia. She knew just the right spots to rub, having done this ever since they decided to have a closer relationship. It wasn’t long before Pico took Amelia’s hand and led her to the bed, collapsing on it and putting her hand right back on his head. 

“I’m full of so many emotions, but the strongest is rage.” Keith huffed.

“You mean jealousy~?” Amelia teased, making Keith’s cheek puff more. “Here, rub here, right at the front.” She took Keith’s hand and placed it right where she was talking about. Keith wanted to keep being stubborn, but he only stroked once and got a sigh of content from Pico. “See? You can’t stay mad at him.”

“I can, and I am.” Keith grumbled, still rubbing his hand against Pico. “This isn’t enough to make me not mad.” He moved his hand further down his hair, Pico’s cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. “I’m a man that will hold a grudge ‘till the end of time.” Keith moved closer to him, his face inches away from the other’s. “....” 

Pico suddenly pressed forward and kissed Keith on the lips, smirking as he did. “You’re too easy, lover boy.”

Keith buried his face onto the bed, screaming into the mattress random jumbles of words and beeps. Both Pico and Amelia laughed at him, Amelia rubbing his back in support, and Pico kissing the top of his head. “I miss when Pico didn’t know how to be cute! He’s making me blush more than I make him blush!” Keith glared at Pico’s cocky expression.

“This isn’t a competition, you know.” Amelia pointed out. “But it is a fun little challenge, since he is getting used to our usual tactics. Maybe..” she leaned closer to Pico, rubbing her thumb over his ear in a sensual manner. “We should learn some new tricks~”

Pico stared at her with a blank expression, unresponsive to her words or rubs.. Or at least tried to, because his growing blush gave him out eventually, so he buried his own face into the pillow. “Amelia’s better at this than you are..” Pico begrudgingly admitted, further offending Keith. 

“Oh, you’re ON, Ami! You just wait, I’mma make ALL of you fall in love with me!” Keith declared war, but Amelia only responded with a kiss on the cheek.

“We already do, silly.”

“Don’t use your lovey-dovey tactics on me! It’s not gonna work!”

“Oh, you DON’T want me to give you kisses anymore? I guess I have to stop, if that’s what you want..”

“... wait, no, that’s not what I.. Noooo, Amiii!”

“Fuckin’ dingus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a bit more of a headcanon type thing than a fic, but I couldn't stop myself from rambling, so there it is
> 
> Pico has gotten more confident with love stuff since they officially became a couple, so it's funny to see Keith getting competitive about it.
> 
> Amelia is still Amelia
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. A Rose has Thorns, While A Girl has Horns (Demon!GFxBFxPico) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 💙!!
> 
> Amelia works hard to make sure her demon form is kept secret, but what happens when it's suddenly exposed to her boyfriends??

If there was anything Amelia wanted to keep secret, it was the form she kept inside for as long as she could remember.

If you met her parents, you wouldn’t have to think hard to know that she had to have been a demon herself, despite having no demonic features on her. That’s because she concentrated and worked hard to keep her form human at all times, just so she can blend in with society without trouble. Her parents didn’t care, they had their own agendas to care about. 

_“Why is becoming one with humans so important to you?”_

_“Because I don’t want to think anymore.”_

Strange of a response as it was, Amelia felt that her original home was far too chaotic and pressuring to handle. She eventually grew numb to it when she was young, but after coming into the human world with her parents, she never wanted to go back. She wasn’t blind to the chaos humans caused as well, but somehow? She was just able to breathe better. She made friends, she's met so many people, she’s fallen in love..

Not once did she expose the truth about herself to them, especially not to her boyfriends, Keith and Pico.

They were dumb sometimes, sure, but they were more so the playful dumb, or even the romantic dumb. They weren’t idiots. When they met her parents and the bargain they came in, it only took 2 dots to connect what she really was. Keith never asked about it, while Pico tried to get it out of her once or twice, but she easily brushed him off. “Maybe another time, when I’m ready.” She would say with her usual smile, kissing him on the cheek and leaving before Pico could ask any further. 

But she was never ready, and she was probably never going to be ready. She didn’t plan to be ready.

That’s why her world felt like it had fallen apart, on one particularly bad night.

It was supposed to be just a simple car ride around the city late at night, taking all the varied lights and music that played from bars and other entertainment places. Pico was lounging in the backseat, going back and forth with Keith about who would win in a fight, Godzilla or King Kong (Pico was Godzilla all the way, Keith was all about that Kong). Amelia had to focus on driving, yet she couldn’t help but laugh at their passion for two fictional monsters, Pico actually going on the wikis to prove whatever points he tried to make, and Keith trying to use his own persuasiveness to win the debate. 

It wasn’t until a passing drunk car screeched at the last second, Amelia reacting too late to the collision between them. Despite braking as fast as the driver could, they still collided against her side of the car with enough force to make them spin out of control. Amelia tried her damndest to get control back, but the car couldn’t be stopped, about to crash into one of the buildings. Both Pico and Keith clung to Amelia and tried to help stop the car from spinning, bracing for impact..

But the only impact they felt was suddenly being hoisted in the air like a rocket.

It happened so quickly, the roof of the car getting sliced clean off and getting carried by the waist, Pico held over someone’s shoulders, and Keith held by their side. Huge black with purple hue wings covered most of their view of the car explosion, the sight quickly shrinking by the second from the fast flight. Pico was forced to only see behind them, but the familiar soft amber hair helped him figure out who the hell was holding him. Keith had a better view, but his mind could only handle so many things at once. 

Amelia didn’t say a word, her only goal was to get them home.

\----------

After a few minutes of flying to safety, the trio made it back safely to Pico’s place, Amelia carefully placing both the boys down. She wasn’t fast enough to avoid Pico grabbing her tail, however, as he had a suspicion that she would try to bail as soon as she could.

“You’re not going anywhere, Amelia! Not without talking to us!” Pico yelled, not pulling on her tail to force her in, but keeping a tight grip to ensure she wouldn’t fly away. Amelia didn’t answer or even look back, too afraid to make eye contact with her boyfriends. Not like this. She felt familiar warm hands hold onto one of hers, the touch causing her to hold her breath for a moment.

“Ami?” Keith called out, worry heard in his voice. “You can trust us, we’re not scared or freaked out! Come inside..”

No vocal response was made, but Amelia did eventually give up and sulk back into the apartment, wings shrinking a bit to make it easier to go through the window. She probably should’ve swapped back to her normal form by now, but what did it matter? They already saw her. “I really didn’t want you guys to see me like this.. Now I really do resemble my parents, heh..” She forced a pathetic laugh out, turning around to face them properly. 

She definitely resembled her mother in this form, but her form seemed.. Softer. Not as dangerous or intimidating. Keith and Pico had to look up just a bit in her regular body, but they definitely had to look straight up now, since she towered over them without even having to fly. Both boys were speechless for the longest, making Amelia feel more and more tense, until Pico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Why the hell did you hide this from us? You look hot as fuck.”

Both Amelia AND Keith were taken back by that sudden compliment, Keith blushing a deep red and Amelia a deep purple (her skin was lilac colored, it made sense). “N-No way, stop it..” Amelia waved her hand at him, wings fluttering a bit. “I’m much more attractive in my human form. This is just for emergencies..”

“Huh?? Ami, are you ok??” Now it was Keith’s turn to be forward, taking hold of both her hands and pulling her closer, which was just her bending down a bit to get closer to his face. “You’re definitely beautiful normally, but this.. You still look amazing! Your parents are scary, I’ll give ya that, but you..” he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, having to balance on his toes to JUST reach her mouth. “Don’t ever lie to yourself and say this isn’t just as perfect as your other form..” 

Never has Amelia been so flustered, crouching down slowly and using her now super poofy hair to cover her darkened face. Only when she bent down was she at eye level with Pico, still just a bit taller than Keith. Pico couldn’t help but smirk as he walked closer to Amelia, softly brushing aside her hair to see her face again. “Now I’m more irritated that you hid this from us for so long. You could rip our throats out with just your finger, yet here you are, cowering like a high schooler getting confessed to~”

“Don’t act like that threat is a compliment! I would never-!!” Amelia started to argue, but Pico took advantage of her yell to kiss her lips, going a bit more daring than Keith’s initial sweet kiss. His tongue easily slipped into her mouth, which initially gave her some embarrassment, but her dominant ego kicked in and sucked in his tongue, swirling his tongue with her own. It was supposed to be sexy, but he was caught off guard with a new unfamiliar texture, letting out an unexpected moan and breaking the kiss with a gasp. 

Amelia stuck her forked tongue out, the length MUCH longer than before.

“Whoaaa, even THAT’S different??” Keith took Pico’s place (he backed out and had to process what that new feeling was) and lifted a finger to her, very tempted to touch her tongue. She giggled and did the work for him, giving his finger a slow lick before wrapping her tongue around it, watching his curious expression redden. “Holy shit..”

Why she was able to go from pure embarrassment and fear, to a playful and even suggestive behaviour, was absolutely beyond her and anyone else if they saw this happening, but it didn’t matter not to make sense of the situation. She nudged Keith’s hand aside and aimed for a kiss on his lips, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her tongue around his own. She savored the high pitched muffled moan he let out, feeling him trying to put as much passion as her, but clearly overpowered. It wasn’t until she felt him grip a bit on her shoulders that she released the kiss, a trail of saliva left behind, along with Keith becoming a flushed, panting mess.

“Fuck you, dollface..” Pico’s voice grumbled behind them, coming back to the couple and practically pushing Keith aside to get close to Amelia. “Still pissed that you kept yourself hidden like this from us. Makes me wanna do so much shit to make up for lost time..” Of course Pico had to seem like the dominant one, but all Amelia had to do was stand right back up and literally sweep him off his feet, pinning him against the wall with a soft thud, and his demeanor immediately changed.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle all of this, darling, trust me.” Amelia smiled with a seductive grin, going straight for his neck and giving him a soft nibble, making him flinch from the unexpected feeling of sharp teeth. “But maybe you’re right, now that I think about it. I can think of a few ways on how I could use this form to make you _both_ fall apart~” She glanced over to Keith, running the tip of her tail under his chin and pulling them closer to them. 

“Let’s start things slow for now, then I’ll see if you boys can handle more..”

\-----

Damn, for the trio to be full of switches, Amelia always seemed to be the dominant one. Especially now, with her “new” tongue completely wrapped around Pico’s cock while her sharp nails stroked around his firm body, and her tail not only wrapped around Keith’s legs and arms, but also stroking his sensitive member. Pico tried to be the one in control and thrust into her mouth, but Amelia always stopped him with an agonizingly slow suck, punishing him for being so impatient. 

“Be a good boy and behave, Pico..” Amelia spoke as she flicked his dick with her tongue, getting a grunt in response, “Otherwise I will only edge you more and more until you have a dry orgasm, and you don’t want that, do you?” She looked a bit too smug for Pico’s ego, but a particular high pitched whine caught his attention instantly, watching Keith writhe on the floor from his dick getting pumped so quickly by the tail. “See? Keith’s enjoying himself just fine. Now then..” 

Without warning, Pico was hoisted back up into the air against the wall, this time being held by his legs and forced to be on full display for Amelia. He was smirking, but it was hardly out of confidence at this point, feeling a little TOO open out of nowhere. “D-Damn, babe, what d’you plan on do-INN~?!” Pico’s words got choked in his throat as her tongue went back to work, sliding deep into his ass without any kind of prep or warning. Her tongue wasn’t as thick as a dick, but it definitely took no effort to go right to his prostate, even further past that, making him tighten and moan at the strange new pleasure. 

When she felt like she was in a deep enough spot, she pulled out slowly and pressed her tongue against his sensitive spots, but pushed right back in when she was just about to pop out. Pico had to bite his lips to hold back from making any loud noises like Keith, but she was too good in her licks and strokes, purposely pressing against his prostate just to drive him crazy. 

Speaking of Keith, he was way too ready to submit himself to Amelia like this, struggling to hump against her tail while his legs were forced down into a bind. The grip wasn’t particularly tight enough to make things uncomfortable, but whenever he tried to move on his own to get more possible pleasure, Amelia was quick to keep him in place and only make him squirm. It made him whine and even beg to let him do more, but this had to have been what Amelia meant earlier.

She wanted to make them fall apart, right to her touch.

And fuckin’ hell it was working, because Keith was leaking precum like crazy, and Pico even spread himself out to feel more pleasure, no longer caring about dominance anymore. Both boys were begging for release, moaning in pure ecstasy, feeling Amelia suck and jerk and practically _torture_ them with her techniques…

Until it finally happened, both Pico and Keith calling out her name as they climaxed, Pico’s cum landing all around Amelia’s face, and Keith making a complete mess on his stomach and legs. 

Amelia gave them a few slow strokes to truly ride out their highs to completion, before retracting both her tongue from Pico’s soaking entrance, and unwrapping her tail around Keith’s body. She held Pico in one arm and carefully picked Keith up with her tail, bringing him into her other arm, and slowly walking over to the couch. Both boys looked pretty worn down, what with the events that happened in pretty much an hour tops, so they cuddled into her arms and truly began to relax again. Amelia couldn’t help but smile at her boyfriends, giving them each a kiss on the head and letting them rest.

She wasn’t sure how often she would allow herself to be in this form, but now knowing that these two were ready and happy for her to be her true self, maybe it would be nice here and there to let loose. “I love you both..” she whispered, giving them one last squeeze of a hug before letting them rest, her tail swaying from her own little happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too long
> 
> Too damn long to respond to requests
> 
> I am ashammed
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken so long to respond to these, I'm going to work harder to get these requests going. Like I said before, all your requests have been accepted, and I haven't reached a limit yet, but I may have to close them momentarily so I can properly focus on the ones I currently have to work on. Thank you SO much for being so patient with me!


	7. Brave Lil Beep Boop (Trans!BFxGFxPico)(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bipobopskdoo
> 
> Just some trans!BF, with GF and Pico loving the shit out of him

If there was anything that most of the trio could agree upon, it was that Keith was the bravest bastard out of them all.

Sure, Pico survived a traumatic school shooting and been through some other dangerous shit ever since he was young, and Amelia might have been the daughter of two hot headed demons that hate losing more than anything AND have a shit ton of money and power at their disposal, but these were conditions they were all forced to live in. They didn’t choose to have lives like that, and if they had the choice, they would’ve refused having to deal with all that crap.

But Keith? Keith CHOSE to spend the rest of his life with these unstable trainwrecks. Keith WANTED to be with the two of the most dangerous people around town. People might consider him a dumbass for staying around unnecessary danger, but for the REAL crazy people?

That was bravery. 

To be brutally honest, Keith just never thought much of dangerous stuff. Well, he did, especially when Amelia and Pico came into the picture, but he didn’t let a bad possibility ruin his chances at something amazing. Some results were worth the risks, and he’s been taking risks even before he started dating the demon and mercenary. 

They discovered this when they saw the scars on his chest while he was changing his shirt once.

Keith didn’t get into many physical fights, nor was his family abusive to him at all, so seeing the scars for the first time put both Amelia and Pico into feral mode, demanding he tell them who hurt him like this. It took a bit, but Keith managed to calm them down enough for him to explain, laughing nervously at their protective energy.

“I’m trans! That’s all. Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner..”

Amelia and Pico stared in awe, Pico lowering his now loaded gun and Amelia shifting a bit in her stance. Now the silence felt awkward, Keith’s cheeks turning a bit red and looked away from their stares. “It wasn’t ‘cause I was tryna hide the fact from you,” he continued, “I just didn’t, y’know.. Think much of it? I’m still me. Well, no, a better me. Um..” Keith wasn’t getting any responses, the feeling of shame suddenly rising as he raised his shirt over his chest. “Sorry if you guys think different of me--”

“NO!”

Keith jumped, Amelia suddenly hugging him in a tight embrace, Pico right behind them. “We don’t, never ever!” Amelia reassured, kissing all over his face with cute kisses. “We’re happy for you! We were just worried that someone hurt you and you didn’t tell us about it, THEN we would’ve been mad.” Amelia finally gave Keith a big kiss on the lips, making his head swoon in giddiness. 

“Tell us next time when shit like this happens, ok?” Pico messed up Keith’s hair, smiling a bit when Keith swatted his hand away. “We’re ready to kick anyone’s ass for your sake, nerd.”

“Yeah yeah yeaaaaah!” Keith pulled Pico into a hug with him and Amelia, squeezing as tightly as he could before pushing them away (or at least pretending to, he didn’t want to shove them back). “Now let me change! I can’t wear you guys, that’s weird!”

\-----

As expected, nothing changed or felt any different from their relationship. If anything, the one curiosity was that Keith still had a vagina, only because he only had enough saved money for top surgery, and his mom worried too much of the risks if he tried to get surgery down there. It was definitely embarrassing when he showed his naked body to them for the first time, feeling their stares around his body, but that’s normal. Amelia praised him and kept calling him cute pet names when she touched him, and Pico’s face couldn’t be any more red than it was, like he never saw a naked body before. … _did_ he ever see a naked body before??

Amelia offered to get naked as well, to make things less awkward, but neither boy could handle THAT perfection. Not yet, anyway..

Nothing was done that day, save for kisses and the light touches, but it lifted the weight off Keith’s shoulder, a weight he never thought was there to begin with. It wasn’t until two weeks passed that something happened, a drunk Pico clinging Keith from behind and mumbling absolute nonsense. The trio decided to get some drinks going at Keith’s place to loosen up, but they were surprised that Pico had himself be the first to chug half the supply, red as a fuckin tomato. Probably mental stress, or an annoying client from work.

“Keeeeeith..” Pico called out as if Keith was on the other side of the room, squeezing the smaller male’s waist. “Why are you so… FUCKIN’ cute. Why. You fuckin’ adorable piece of shhhh… dookie…” Pico lolled his head onto Keith’s shoulder, snickering at the word “dookie” like the child he was right now.

The positive of drunk Pico? He didn’t pretend to be a tough macho guy anymore, so he was way more affectionate and cuddly. Negatives? He could be loud as fuck.

“‘Cause I am. Just like you. You _dookie~_ ” Keith mused, making Pico crack up and kick the ground beside them from that “absolutely hilarious” word. Keith then sighed in exaggeration and looked over to Amelia. “Did he really drink the last of the drinks?? I barely had any! … Ami, no, put the phone down.” 

“Whaaat? He’s adorable right now.” She hummed as she recorded the scene before her, probably more buzzed than Keith was at this point. Unfair. “Think of it as blackmail, c’mon. Say it again.”

“Dookie?”

“DOO-!!” Pico howled in laughter, squeezing Keith’s stomach and rubbing his face against his back, kissing him as he tried to catch his breath from giggling too much. “You’re so fuckin’ funny, Keithy! I love you soooo much! More than _Amiii does_ , fuckin’ BITE me, Ami!” Pico snarled at Amelia, but immediately hid his head behind Keith when she hopped a spot closer. “No I’m sorry please-”

“Relax, you friggin’ bum. I’ll be the one fighting you if you challenge our girlfriend again.” Keith softly bonked Pico’s head before leaning against him, getting himself more comfortable in Pico’s lap as the energy calmed down again. Amelia giggled and sat right beside Pico, reaching out to hold and softly rub Keith’s hand, stopping her video to watch it all over again. Maybe it was better that Keith wasn’t the one to get drunk, since everything felt much more peaceful than hectic, other than the occasional Pico outburst. Keith could almost fall asleep in Pico’s arms, until he felt calloused hands slowly run up to his chest. “Pico?”

“Y’ever.. Hate it?” Pico mumbled, peeking from over Keith’s shoulder. “Havin’ scars n’ shit..”

The question was random, but they could understand why he would have that question in mind, since they knew Pico was ashamed of his own scars from previous fights. It’s because of said scars that Pico hardly liked taking his clothes off in front of them, only recently starting to relax near them when it came to his body. Keith smiled and tilted his head back to kiss Pico’s cheek. “It’s better than what was there before. ‘Sides, they make me feel all badass and stuff.” Keith punched the air and grinned triumphantly. “My life wanted to kick my ass, and I kicked it right back!”

“Mm..” Pico murmured under his breath as his hands slipped under Keith’s shirt, running circles around his belly. “So cool.. You’re fuckin’ strong, Keith, y’know that? Like.. too strong. ‘S scary..” Pico’s hands rose, Keith not stopping him, but his cheeks started to get a bit flushed. “But also, like.. Really hot..” He raised his head a bit, planting a kiss on Keith’s exposed shoulder, kissing a few times before sucking that same spot, making Keith gasp. 

“He’s right, darling.” Amelia spoke up, leaning closer and rubbing his thigh in an almost teasing manner. “You really do ‘kick ass’, as you say. It’s one of the reasons why we fell for you.” She pursed her ruby red lips to Keith, so tantalizing close to his own. “I’m falling in love all over again just thinking about it~” 

It had to have been the alcohol thinking for them, but Keith was not one to stop when things would get exciting, so he closed the gap between him and his girlfriend and kissed her, cupping and caressing her soft cheeks. Amelia and Pico continued their field day of rubs, Pico massaging and even pinching his nipples, while Amelia’s hand snuck under Keith’s shorts, the bagginess making it too easy to head straight towards his pussy. Keith trembled under their touches, legs fighting between closing from shyness, or staying open from pure want. When she traced the outline of his vagina, so close yet so far, Keith had to pull back from the kiss to breathe again, suddenly becoming too sensitive to focus.

He definitely had to change his underwear after this..

“Ooo, someone’s _very_ excited right now, aren’t they~?” Amelia teased, adding a bit more pressure to Keith’s clothed vagina, feeling the wetness soaking right through the fabric. “You’re so adorable right now, Keith, i could eat you up right here and now~” God, her words went straight to his lower abdomen.

“Wait wait, I wanna feel it..!” Pico whined, sliding his hand straight into Keith’s shorts before he could protest, going past even the underwear and immediately getting his fingers covered in Keith’s love juices. “Holy fuck, there’s so much..” Pico felt around like it was some kind of science experiment, but it was driving Keith _crazy,_ twitching and whimpering from both his lovers’ touches. Keith could even feel Pico’s hard on behind him, rubbing against his ass and begging for its own attention. 

“Can.. Can I fuck you, Keith? You’re so sexy right now, can I? Please?”

Pico didn’t even bother to stop playing with his pussy when he begged, even trying to tug down his shorts with his clean hand. Keith couldn’t even think straight anymore, nor let out a response without whining or moaning from a particular rub to his clit. Amelia stopped her rubs and took her hand out to grab his shorts, making sure they stayed on until Keith said otherwise. “Do you want to go further? You can say no, I’ll stop him.” There was Amelia’s mature side, making sure there was always consent. Keith looked at her with a lustful expression, rapidly nodding his head with a needy, “Mhmm!”, in which she smiled and kissed him again, this time helping him out of his shorts and underwear together.

He was a fuckin’ MESS right now, yet it was the best damn sight his lovers’ have ever seen. 

Pico softly pushed Keith off of his lap just enough to tug down his sweats, groaning as his member was finally released into the open. He then pulled the shorter male back onto his lap, his dick now poking between Keith’s legs and rubbing against his wet pussy. Seeing it twitch and already leak of precum made Keith all the more excited, touching the tip and stroking it a bit with his hand. He earned a moan from Pico, but it was short lived when his hips were suddenly grabbed and he was lifted, Pico adjusting so the tip was literally touching Keith’s entrance.

“Wait.” Amelia stopped them, crawling away so she was sitting in front of them. Both of them were confused and irritated from having to stop, but Keith’s eyes widened once he saw her pull out her phone again. 

No way.. She wasn’t actually going to--

_”Go~”_

Like a dog obeying orders, Pico forced Keith back down onto his twitching member, easing him further and further down until he was completely inside. Keith’s eyes rolled up and let out the loudest moan yet as he felt Pico inside him, having to lean against the other for some kind of support or stability. “Fuuuck..” Pico growled, his hands gripping so tight on Keith’s hips that it was sure to bruise sooner or later, “He’s so fuckin’ hot inside too! God fuckin’ dammit, Keith, why are you so perfect?!” 

Keith couldn’t even THINK of a response to give, as he was pulled back up and thrusted into once more, his voice getting caught in his throat from the intense pleasure he was feeling already. It didn’t take long for Keith to be bouncing onto Pico’s dick on his own will, wrapping his arms behind their heads and letting out delicious moans right into Pico’s ears. It didn’t matter to Keith that Amelia was recording him getting fucked. If anything, it almost made him want to look even more enticing, so he forced Pico to look directly at him and roughly kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance immediately. 

“H-Harder..” Keith demanded between kisses, taking one of Pico’s hands and making him rub his chest again, which he gladly obliged. “Y-You can do better than th-this! P-Pico-OHH~!” So much for Keith’s taunts, Pico had already taken the bait and plunged into him further, even going so far as to wrap his arms underneath Keith’s legs and hold them up, making it a beautiful yet shameless sight for the camera. 

“Fuck you, you don’t tell me what to do, you needy bitch..!” Pico bit down onto Keith’s shoulder as he thrusted in a brutal pace, the sounds of wet slapping and Keith’s cries were sure to disturb the neighbors on his floor, but none of them cared. Fuck them. Keith’s whole body was on fire right now as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax, practically sobbing at this point from his insides getting pounded again and again. 

“G-Gonna cum.. Gonn-anh-!!” Keith held onto Pico for dear life and moaned so loudly as his body clenched up. He couldn’t even finish his sentence when he finally reached the edge, nor could he say anything coherent afterwards, since Pico only got more desperate with his thrusts when he felt Keith pussy squeeze around his cock. Pico wasn’t far behind however, as he forced Keith to take him down to the hilt as he came as well, feeling his hot seed fill him to the brim. Pico didn’t let go of the other male until he was completely finished, unintentionally letting go and having Keith fall forward from exhaustion.

Good thing Amelia was always fast on her feet, catching Keith and hugging him onto her own hot and bothered body. He almost looked too dazed to focus, but when Amelia leaned in to kiss him, he returned it with as much passion as he could muster. She kept the kiss short though, since she knew Keith still needed a minute or two to catch his breath.

“That was such an amazing show, darling.. Have enough energy for another round~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not updating in a week, BOOM, two requests done in one night
> 
> Yes they ended up smutty, but the requesters said it was ok, so I bit the bullet and did it
> 
> Like I said, I'm gonna make myself focus on requests for awhile so that nobody else is left waiting this long for something. Just isn't right.
> 
> ALSO IF YOU REQUEST SOMETHING AND I DON'T WRITE IT TO YOUR LIKING, PLEASE BE HONEST SO I CAN EITHER DO A REWRITE OR SEQUEL  
> Sorry, I have a lil fear of messing up people's expectations lmao


	8. (Update pt 2!)

Just adding another update on here for future readers and whatnot!

I'm going to close requests for now so I can focus on what I have already planned out, just to make things easier. Like I said before, all requests that have been sent have been accepted, it's just gonna take some time to complete them. I would comment on your request if I didn't feel comfortable doing it, so all of you? You're gucci~

I know I should probably focus on these requests, but part of me also wants to write my own self indulgent short stories as well for the trio, so I may just make another fic thing to put those there. It keeps the motivation going, even if they'll be filled with possible angst, oc interactions, and *cough*smut*cough*

Again, thank you SO much for your patience and support, I'll never get tired of saying it, because your comments fill me with so much joy and giddiness! Chapters will be coming out, just gotta get the flow happening again! Requests will open back up once I finish my current list


	9. Coming into the Shadows.. (F!Reader X Lemon Demon) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by anon ♡ ₊˚‧)
> 
> Your friends dared you to "find" the demon hidden within. You got a LOT more than what you bargained for.

Why do you agree to do this..?

Because mama didn’t raise no cowards!

.. ok, that might have been the reason you were just convincing yourself to make you seem less insane for sneaking into the mall this late at night. 

It all started with a “Have you heard about the Lemon Demon?”, brought up by one of your friends while a group of you were together. They were always the one to bring up some creepy rumor or tale about a monster hiding about somewhere the group was familiar with. It was always bullshit though, since you guys would always play a game and have the loser try to find the monster, but the loser always came up empty handed. 

This time, it was about a monster called “Lemon Demon”, and it lived within the mall during night hours, wandering about to eat up any lost children left behind by inattentive parents. Obviously it was a bad joke, but, as tradition between you and your friends shenanigans, you all did a tournament of rock-paper-scissors. You lost to every single person, so now you were playing Mission Impossible to get inside the now closed mall.

What fun.

Strangely enough, it wasn’t difficult to get into the mall at all. There were very few security guards around, despite the mall being quite a big building. Not only were they only a few, but they apparently sucked at their job, because one of the doors was left unlocked. You checked multiple times to see if anyone was around and made sure your black hoodie completely covered your head before going inside, adrenaline rushing through your veins.

The mall at night had the same feel as a haunted mansion or something, seeing as how everything was so dark and quiet. All you could hear was the occasional footsteps, so you made sure to hide behind signs and fake plants to make sure no one could get you. 

All you had to do was look around, top to bottom, and find some kind of trace of the Lemon Demon. You held your phone out and began video recording the mall, looking through the closed off stores as best you could through the pitch blackness. Going to the upper floors was the most dangerous part, considering the escalators were off, and you were the most exposed there.

But mama didn’t raise no cowards! … that reasoning wasn’t helping.

Some time has passed, and as expected, the closest sign you had to the monster was the food court, where one of them sold lemonade. You sigh and turn the camera to yourself, shaking your head and shrugging. “No demon, as usual..” You whisper, still trying not to get caught, “Maybe you should dress up as a lemon and be here to make it more believable, heh heh.. Huh..?”

You notice something behind you through the camera. Something.. Glistening.

You slowly look over and point your camera at its direction, the shadows making it almost impossible to see. You had calmed down before because nothing happened, but your heart was racing immediately, trembling legs walking closer to the shadows. You froze when you saw something move again. It almost looked like a snake or something. 

Why did you keep walking forward? You had no idea. 

But you did.

And you instantly regretted it.

You took one final step forward before the “snake” instantly wrapped around your leg, pulling you with such force that you barely had enough reaction time to catch yourself before slamming onto the ground. It dragged you into the shadows, your screams disappearing before anyone could hear you. Everything was pure darkness, you weren’t sure if your eyes were open or closed anymore.

You blink. 

Bloodshot eyes stare directly at you.

Yup, your eyes are open. 

_**“Well then.. What’s a delicious soul like you wandering these parts alone? L o s t , a r e y o u ?”** _

It was a fuckin’ lemon. And it was fuckin’ TALKING.

You weren’t sure where you were anymore, but there was enough lighting to see the absolutely monstrosity before you. The monster surely had a lemon for a head, its teeth out of its mouth and its eyes way too big to be human. Its body was pure black as well, but it didn’t look like a normal body either. All of its limbs were like tentacles of some kind, some swirling around you, others tightly wrapped around your arms and legs in place. It somehow felt both dry rough and slimy at the same time. 

Your vision started to blur as tears began to form, the reality settling that you were absolutely going to be eaten alive. You were no child, but it licked its “lips” as if ready to feast upon you anyway. “P..Please..” you whimper, trying to squirm out of its grip, but only increasing the tightness, “I-I didn’t mean to disturb you, I’m sorry.. Please let me go, I beg you..!”

_**“Naive human~”**_ it chuckles, wrapping a tentacle around your neck and forcing your face closer to them, _**“Pleading for your life is useless. You should know better than to wander into the shadows.. I’m quite the lucky one for finding my meal before the others did~”**_

Other monsters..?

Its tongue practically unraveled out of its mouth and slowly licked your cheek, the saliva smelling like lemon as well. “N-No, I’m not good at all! I-I’m not tasty at all!” Even if begging didn’t work, what else could you do?? “I’ll.. I’ll do anything else! Whatever you want, j-just don’t eat me!”

You had your eyes shut tight in fear, but you could feel the demon staring down at you, feeling its acidic breath against your now slimy cheek. _**“Anything? Hmm..”**_ You had no idea what the demon could want from you, but you felt your body get hoisted up above him, the tentacles leaking out some sort of liquid that somewhat burned your skin..

Or rather, melting your clothes away.

Your eyes widen and your face turns completely red as you watch your clothes drip into the black abyss of its body. You instinctively try to close your legs before it could see your now exposed pussy, but the tentacles only force you more open, now in full display to the demon. “W-W-Wait, what are you doing?! Y-You can’t--” you try to yell at the demon, but a teasingly slow lick between your legs shuts you up immediately, the tongue leaving behind a tingly sensation. 

_**“You said you would do anything, didn’t you? I’m quite hungry, but perhaps I can let you go..”**_ you felt the tongue flick between your folds, threatening to push inside. _**“.. if you quench my thirst instead~”**_

You hardly had the strength or mindset to argue back with the demon, your body weak from the teasing licks and tight hold it had you in. This was humiliating, demeaning especially, but.. If it meant having a chance to stay alive, then.. 

The tentacles had it covered, but you still opened your legs up just a bit more, allowing the demon to have its way with you.

And away it had.

You didn’t dare look at the demon, so you weren’t as ready when you felt the long and wet fleshy tendril slither into your folds. You struggled to hold back the moan that wanted to escape from your lips, trying so hard not to get excited from the feeling. Wait.. you were getting excited? You were crazier than you thought, but it couldn’t be helped. The Lemon Demon wasted no time pulling its tongue back out, only to plunge it back in just as deep as earlier. No, deeper.. 

Its saliva and tongue continued leaving that tingling and hot sensation inside you, making your whole body tremble and sweat from the feeling alone. You could hear it make a satisfied groaning noise, surely tasting your own juices that your body couldn’t help but create from pleasure.

Why.. did it feel so damn good..?

_**“You seem to be enjoying yourself~”**_ the demon hummed while still thrusting its tongue inside of you. _**“Were you perhaps hoping I would do this instead?”**_

“Hanh.. N-No, I-..Ahh!” You couldn't respond properly. It wouldn’t let you, as it pressed its tongue against your sensitive bud, licking that while still fucking you with the rest of its tongue (it was too long, too big!) 

_**“Your body says otherwise.. You’re completely drenched, and it’s hardly because of me now~”**_ the demon picked up its pace, ravaging your insides and filling as much of its endless tongue inside you as possible. 

You weren’t sure how you were able to take them so well, or why their teasing remarks only added more fuel to the fire. All you could do was moan and whimper to the feeling, your hips even moving on their own to experience more of the lustful pleasure. You could feel the pressure build up more and more inside you, so goddamn close.. “Hh.. pl-please, more..” you couldn’t help yourself anymore, you were too far gone to care about dignity anymore. “H-Harder, please, I-I wanna..”

_**“Begging seems to be the only thing you’re good at..”**_ it growled underneath you, but it seemed to get the message and squeezed your body tight as it moved even faster than before, driving you absolutely insane. Your eyes rolled up as your high pitched moan took over the room, your hips spasming as you finally came. That orgasm hit you like a fuckin’ truck, and you knew the demon was enjoying every last drop of you.

The last thing you could hear was the demon letting out a low chuckle, before you passed out into the darkness.

\-------

“Hey! Wake up!”

Someone was roughly shaking you awake, the cries only giving you a headache as you started to awaken from your groggy state. “Nn… what happened..?” you mumbled, rubbing your head as you noticed that all your friends were surrounding you. One of them was rushing to take her coat off and draped it over you, which left you confused. 

“We should be asking you that! Are you ok?!” One of them exclaimed, her expression full of worry. “Who did this to you?! We never should’ve had you go in here alone, we’re so sorry!”

“Huh? What are you freaking out-..!!” Reality finally struck as you realized you were completely naked under your friends’ coat, your face immediately heating up in embarrassment. “A-AH!! DON’T LOOK!!”

“Shouldn’t we get the police involved? This is super bad..” one of them said, but you were quick to get up and wrapped the coat around yourself. 

“N-No! I-I’m ok, honest!” you quickly said, laughing like a nervous maniac. Ir was nice that they were worried about you, but if ANYONE found out about what attacked her, well.. She really would rather be eaten alive. “L-Let’s just go home, yeah?? Yeah! Let's goooo!”

You knew your friends wouldn't buy it, but they decided not to pry any further and helped you get home safely. You quickly escaped to your bedroom without saying another word to your friends, screaming into your pillow in pure humiliation. You could still feel the sticky residue on your body, and you definitely smelled like sour lemons. Damn that monster..

After a minute of letting out verbal stress, you reached over to your phone and unlocked it, realizing it was still on the camera app. A long video was left waiting there. That’s what you were recording last night.. You hesitated, but decided to press play and skip through it, seeing where it stopped--

_”Hanh.. N-No, I-.. Ahh!!”_

_**“Your body says otherwise~.. You’re completely dren--”** _

……

You unintentionally recorded the whole damn thing. 

You decided to delete it. Erase it forever. Never think of it again.

…..

Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I'm sorry for is taking so damn long after claiming I was gonna update this more.
> 
> My official goal is to get a request done every 1-2 days, no excuses. You guys have been too patient with me, I love you for that. Everything should be done within 2 weeks, that's a promise.
> 
> Like I said, I'm gonna do requests in order in which I get them, and once that's done, I'll accept new requests from either new readers or previous requesters. This will get DONE!!


End file.
